


In His Eyes

by Genisis Larceny (Saitaina)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saitaina/pseuds/Genisis%20Larceny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo thinks about what he sees in Orlando's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Eyes

It's all there you know. Everything laid out for public consumption, if you only know how and where to look.

Maybe not everyone can see it. Maybe you need the eyes only love can provide to see the truth. But that doesn't matter, not to me. Because I can see the truth, and it hurts.

He's smiling, a small, seductive quirk of his lips. You would never know he was bored of all this. Tired, weary and worn down. You wouldn't know, unless you looked into his eyes.

For this is where the truth lies. Deep in those dark orbs, lost in the depth of his laughter. It only shows for a moment, sometimes captured forever, sometimes not. But I can see it, remember it, and record it away for later examination.

He's getting better at hiding it, with smiles and easy lies. With laughing jokes and stories meant to distract. Yes, he's getting better at hiding it, but he cant' hide it from those who love him. He can't hide it from me.

Because it's always there, in his eyes, visible to all who look hard enough, deep enough, and those who are willing, and ready to see it.

I want to hold him, at night, when he's alone and the deception's gone. I want to ask him if it's all worth it. If the dreams are the same now as they had been once, long ago.

But I can't ask those questions, I can't be the one to hold him in the darkness…and no one else will think to.

So the answer will remain, as always, silent. Spoken only in his eyes.


End file.
